Love Dust
"Love Dust" (사랑먼지, Sarangmeonji) is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the third track in the mini album Alive. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내 친구가 네 얘기를 해 좋아보였단 말에 괜히 화를 내 어쩌면 아직도 나 땜에 네가 힘들어하길 바랬는지 몰라. 요즘 가끔 나도 모르게 우리같이 즐겨 듣던 노래를 해 옛 추억에 잠긴 오늘 같은 날 이유없이 보고싶어지는 밤 그땐 내가 너무 어려서 사랑이 어려워서 널 피하려고만 했지 난 부담이 됐고 불만이 됐죠 끝내 너를 울리고 오늘이 지나면 넌 사라질 먼지 사랑이 뭔지 나 슬퍼 보인다면 내 눈물은 연기 춤추는 연기처럼 내일이면 또 아무렇지 않게 하루가 시작돼 널 잊고살겠죠 그저 네가 행복해지길 나는 이곳에서 남아서 웃으며 빌어줄게 혹시 기억하니 우리들 처음 만난 날 순수한 미소 가득히 Sauvignon Blanc 널 향한 이유 없는 순종 때론 거침없던 충돌 이별이 운명이란 현실 앞에 내 마지막 분노 마침 들려오는 라디오에서 공감되는 사연 지금 내 맘과 똑같다며 혹시 네가 아닐까 생각하다 잠이 와 시간은 참 빨리 가 넌 잘 있을까 그땐 내가 너무 어려서 사랑이 어려워서 도망치려고만 했지 결국 부담이 됐고 불만이 됐죠 이젠 늦어버렸지만 오늘이 지나면 넌 사라질 먼지 사랑이 뭔지 나 슬퍼 보인다면 내 눈물은 연기 춤추는 연기처럼 내일이면 또 아무렇지 않게 하루가 시작돼 널 잊고 살겠죠 그저 네가 행복해지길 나는 이곳에서 남아서 웃으며 빌어줄게 언젠가 길을 지나다 우리 다시 만날 그런 날이 온다면 그 언젠가는 서로 다른 사람과 행복한 모습으로 웃을 수 있게 so long 오늘이 지나면 넌 사라질 먼지 사랑이 뭔지 나 슬퍼 보인다면 내 눈물은 연기 춤추는 연기처럼 내일이면 또 아무렇지 않게 하루가 시작돼 널 잊고 살겠죠 그저 네가 행복해지길 나는 이곳에서 남아서 웃으며 빌어줄게 |-|Romanization= Nae chinguga ne yaegireul hae johaboyeotdan mare gwaenhi hwareul nae Eojjeomyeon ajikdo na ttaeme nega himdeureohagil baraenneunji molla Yojeum gakkeum nado moreuge urigachi jeulgyeo deutdeon noraereul hae Yet chueoge jamgin oneul gateun nal iyueobsi bogosipeojineun bam Geuttaen naega neomu eoryeoseo sarangi eoryeowoseo neol piharyeogoman haetji Nan budami dwaetgo bulmani dwaetjyo kkeutnae neoreul ulligo Oneuri jinamyeon neon sarajil meonji sarangi mwonji Na seulpeo boindamyeon nae nunmureun yeongi chumchuneun yeongicheoreom Naeirimyeon tto amureochi anke Haruga sijakdwae neol itgosalgetjyo Geujeo nega haengbokhaejigil naneun Igoseseo namaseo useumyeo bireojulge Hoksi gieokhani urideul cheoeum mannan nal Sunsuhan miso gadeukhi Sauvignon Blanc Neol hyanghan iyu eomneun sunjong ttaeron geochimeopdeon chungdol Ibyeori unmyeongiran hyeonsil ape nae majimak bunno Machim deullyeooneun radioeseo gonggamdoeneun sayeon Jigeum nae mamgwa ttokgatdamyeo Hoksi nega anilkka saenggakhada jami wa Siganeun cham ppalli ga neon jal isseulkka Geuttaen naega neomu eoryeoseo Sarangi eoryeowoseo domangchiryeogoman haetji Gyeolguk budami dwaetgo bulmani dwaetjyo Ijen neujeobeoryeotjiman Oneuri jinamyeon neon sarajil meonji sarangi mwonji Na seulpeo boindamyeon nae nunmureun yeongi chumchuneun yeongicheoreom Naeirimyeon tto amureochi anke Haruga sijakdwae neol itgo salgetjyo Geujeo nega haengbokhaejigil naneun Igoseseo namaseo useumyeo bireojulge Eonjenga gireul jinada uri dasi mannal geureon nari ondamyeon Geu eonjenganeun seoro dareun saramgwa haengbokhan moseubeuro useul su itge so long Oneuri jinamyeon neon sarajil meonji sarangi mwonji Na seulpeo boindamyeon nae nunmureun yeongi chumchuneun yeongicheoreom Naeirimyeon tto amureochi anke Haruga sijakdwae neol itgo salgetjyo Geujeo nega haengbokhaejigil naneun Igoseseo namaseo useumyeo bireojulge |-|English= My friend talked about you When he said you looked good, I got pointlessly angry Maybe I still wanted you to suffer because of me These days, without knowing, I sing the songs we used to listen to together On days like this when I’m locked in old memories, On nights when I miss you for no reason I was too young back then Love was hard so I tried to avoid you It was too much pressure for me and so I was unhappy So eventually, I made you cry When today passes, you will disappear like dust – what is love? If I look sad, my tears are like smoke, like dancing smoke Tomorrow, my day will start like nothing is wrong and I will forget you I’ll just remain here, smiling, as I pray that you will be happy Do you remember the day we first met? Innocent smiles filled with Sauvignon Blanc My submission to you without reason Sometimes, our strong clashes When separation became our fate-like reality, my last wrath From the radio I hear stories that I agree with It’s exactly how I feel right now I wonder if the story was sent by you as I fall asleep Time passes so fast – I wonder if you’re doing well I was too young back then Love was hard so I tried to escape Eventually it was too much pressure so I became unhappy Although now it’s too late When today passes, you will disappear like dust – what is love? If I look sad, my tears are like smoke, like dancing smoke Tomorrow, my day will start like nothing is wrong and I will forget you I’ll just remain here, smiling, as I pray that you will be happy If someday on the streets we run into each other I hope we will look happy as we smile, each with a different person So long When today passes, you will disappear like dust – what is love? If I look sad, my tears are like smoke, like dancing smoke Tomorrow, my day will start like nothing is wrong and I will forget you I’ll just remain here, smiling, as I pray that you will be happy Category:Alive Category:Songs Category:2012 releases